


Phoenix Rising

by faustianmerman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianmerman/pseuds/faustianmerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen picked at him until he relented and told her most of his stressors and how things were starting to pile up for him. She nodded before telling him about these things called 'bath bombs' and how taking a bath with them usually helped her to relax, she even promised to bring in one for him the next day for him to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> My first real try at Spideypool, I hope I did okay. Again, this is not beta'd so please forgive me if it seems rushed, or there are errors, etc. Also, sorry for length, I usually try to write longer than this.

It had been a long day for Peter, it was as though for some reason he couldn't get a break, whether it was from school or his job—or his other job, the young man known as Spider-Man was under constant stress. After showing up to school one day looking like death warmed over, Gwen picked at him until he relented and told her most of his stressors and how things were starting to pile up for him. She nodded before telling him about these things called 'bath bombs' and how taking a bath with them usually helped her to relax, she even promised to bring in one for him the next day for him to try.

As promised, she gave him a small almost cylindrical object that looked like a rock and gave him instructions on how to use it. Peter was a bit unsure, yet he was desperate for some relaxation. And so, once he got home, he put his stuff by his bed and headed toward the bathroom to start running his bath, he figured a nice hot one would do the trick as he began to peel off his clothes, heading back to the bedroom to put his phone on silent so that he wouldn't be disturbed. 

Once back in the bathroom, he finished removing the rest of his clothes and put the bath bomb into the tub before himself entering slowly in order to get used to the temperature. Once fully seated in the water, he breathed in the scent of the bomb; the air of cinnamon tickled his nose as he sunk deeper into the water, covering his chin and mouth with it, so that his nose and above was visible from the head of the tub, while the tops of his knees stuck out like glaciers in the sea. Another deep breath brought an apple smell to his senses, and as he exhaled he closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the hot water relax his muscles and the scents of the bomb mingling to distract him from his thoughts.

“Is that Phoenix Rising I smell?” Came an all-too familiar voice, causing Peter's eyes to snap open and try to cover himself while in the bath forcing water to splash over the sides and onto the floor as he sat up properly. A grinning Deadpool was the sight he was met with before his look of shock quickly changed to one of annoyance. 

“Wade, what the hell?!” Peter barked looking around for a towel or something before he sank back under the water, letting the colored liquid cover him as much as possible. “How'd you get in?” He asked watching with uncertainty as Wade began to strip his uniform off, revealing scarred skin and hardened muscles. A very different body type than young Peter had.

“I climbed in through the window.” He stated simply as he toed off his boots before peeking into the water. “Yeah, that's definitely Phoenix Rising. I personally like Sex Bomb, but to each their own.”

Peter was used to Wade just showing up whenever he wanted but each time still shocked him a bit as Wade had unusual methods for finding his way in. Eyes narrowed at the mercenary, Peter watched until Wade started to remove his underwear, causing him to look away with a slight blush. “You're not allowed in the tub.” He stated, trying to sound authoritative.

“But how am I supposed to get clean, Spidey?” He finally removed his mask, much to his chagrin and tried to put his foot in the tub only to get it pushed away by Peter's own.

“Go home and clean yourself in your own tub.” Peter still refused to look at the other.

“But why, when I can save water here with you?” He smirked as he finally got in the tub, wincing at the temperature as he sat down. “What'cha tryin' to do, cook yourself?”

“If you insist on sharing the tub with me, you have to be quiet.” Peter blurted out, relaxing his head back and closing his eyes once again trying to let the new stress of Wade being here melt away as well.  
Wade pouted before an idea popped into his head in order to make the bath a little more fun and interesting. He reached in the water and picked up Peter's left foot and started to massage it, calloused hands working through knots on tender feet. A quick quip was about to leave Peter's mouth when he felt Wade touch him, but once the mercenary started working on his foot, Peter disregarded any comments he was going to say, rather letting Wade do as he pleased for now, after all, it was helping Peter relax even more, and he was surprisingly grateful that Wade had showed up if this was what he was in store for.

The merc hummed quietly as he made sure that he had gotten all the knots out before gently placing the other's leg and foot back in the water and grabbing the other to do the same ministrations he had done on the previous one. A small groan left Peter's lips as Wade worked on his arch as he suddenly wished that Wade would massage the rest of him with those strong hands. A moment later, Peter decided to pull his foot away and move to sit in front of Wade with his back facing him before murmuring a small request for a back massage.

“Oh, baby boy wants to be spoiled, huh?” Wade grinned as he cracked his knuckles and started kneading at Peter's shoulders, finding that the young spider was far more tense than he imagined. He worked slowly and methodically, undoing each knot one at a time as he listened to Peter's little gasps and moans of pleasure. Wade shifted in the tub, feeling himself starting to get hard, and trying to hide it from the younger man. As he started working on the third knot in the middle of Peter's back, the younger arched slightly and tilted his head back, a small breath leaving him and making Wade even more aroused. 

“Wade.” Peter breathed as he bit his lip trying to hold back other noises. Hearing his name come from Peter made Wade's cock twitch slightly and he leaned his head forward to press a chaste kiss on the younger's pulse point, nipping at it slightly afterward. Peter's hand came up and reached behind him to hold Wade's head in place, encouraging him to keep kissing the column of his neck. And Wade did just that, biting slightly harder causing Peter to keen and rock his hips up slightly. At that movement, Wade forgot all about the massage he was supposed to keep giving and grabbed Peter by his hips, turning him around so that the young spider was facing the merc. Peter straddled Wade and wrapped his arms around the broader man's neck before leaning down to kiss him hungrily. 

Wade growled into the kiss and brought one hand to fist into Peter's hair causing the other to gasp, and the merc took that as an opportunity to lick into the younger's mouth, exploring each nook and cranny before he took his hand out of Peter's hair and had it trail down the younger's body; teasing feather-light touches before dipping underneath the water to stroke lazily at Peter's erection eliciting a whine from him. 

Peter had to pull back for air and looked down at Wade with pleading eyes, pupils blown with desire and lust before Wade twisted on the upstroke causing Peter's head to fall back and have him keen once again and buck into the strong hold. 

“Fuck me, Wade, please.” He murmured as Wade sped up the rhythm slightly and tightened his grip slightly. A hoarse laugh left Wade as he shook his head before he started mouthing at Peter's neck once again.

Peter's ass ached to feel Wade inside him, and when he tried to impale himself on the merc, strong hands grabbed at his hips to prevent him from doing so. A frustrated sound escaped Peter as he involuntarily bucked into the water. “Fuck me.” He commanded.  
Wade shook his head again. “Nah, baby boy. Not right now.” Even though that was all Wade wanted to do. Wanted to feel Peter's muscles around him, the way they contracted and expanded to adjust and get used to Wade's girth and length. He groaned at the thought, but he wanted this to be sweet, and he knew that if he was in Peter, he would take him like an animal, and he didn't want to do that just yet. He wanted to spoil Peter, and focus everything on him. His hand traveled back down to Peter's throbbing erection and started a slow rhythm once again, watching every expression on the younger's face, feeling his cock twitch as he imagined the perfect mouth around him.

After a moment he picked up the pace, but slightly and Peter's hips rocked against Wade's hand as Wade's thumb started to rub at the head. Peter's breathing quickened and his head fell forward onto Wade's shoulder, hot pants and whimpers right in Wade's ear. The merc felt as though he was going to come undone soon, even without being touched, but he wanted to see his little spider come first and so he picked up the pace, alternating between hard strokes of the shaft and rubs at the head and slit, causing Peter to bite into Wade's shoulder to quiet himself.

“Wanna hear you.” Wade growled, slowing the pace as a threat to not let the other come if he didn't do what he was told. Peter released his hold and whimpered at the loss of friction before the merc picked it up again. Peter breathed out moans and bucked his hips a little faster, murmuring that he was about to come, to let him come. And Wade did just that, with a few final strokes Peter was coming into the water with an obscene moan of Wade's name. And with that, Wade himself came undone and followed his spider over the orgasmic cliff with a grunt of his own. The merc lazily stroked Peter through the aftershocks, milking him for all he was worth at that moment before Peter started to pull his hips away due to over sensitivity. 

Wade got the hint and pulled his hand away, but pulled Peter close to snuggle for a minute or two before letting out a rough laugh. “Looks like we're going to need another bath.” He stated as Peter swatted at his chest.

“I wonder whose fault that is.” He mumbled feeling tired and more relaxed than he had in weeks. He made a mental note to thank Gwen for the bath bomb the next time he saw her, and let himself be taken out of the bath by Wade who carried him over to the bed while the bigger man got a towel to dry them both off before they collapsed into bed, quickly falling asleep and forgetting to empty the tub.


End file.
